


Insatiable Worship

by YouKnowI (HadToDoItToEm)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Body Worship, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Discrete Gentlemen’s Club (Good Omens), Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Praise Kink, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadToDoItToEm/pseuds/YouKnowI
Summary: Crowley just wants to worship his angel. His angel is quite content to be worshipped.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 209





	Insatiable Worship

It was a quiet night. Crowley had finally gotten his hands on that _gorgeous_ , _delectable_ arse, Aziraphale on all fours on the bed in Crowley’s flat. He wiggled happily, the same way he did when enjoying a particularly scrumptious bite of sushi, each time Crowley’s fingers massaged small circles over his hips. 

He could sit for days just admiring Aziraphale’s body, and he had in the past, but the angel tended to get restless around the two hour mark. He would insist that Crowley see to whatever effort he happened to be sporting that day before allowing the demon to return to his ministrations. And Crowley could never deny his angel anything.

For now, at least, Aziraphale was content with preening as Crowley admired him. Perhaps it would last for hours, perhaps they’d move on to sex. He enjoyed it either way. He hadn’t felt this worshipped since…

“The nineteenth century!” he said aloud, then he let out a moan when Crowley’s teeth nipped at him.

“The nineteenth century?” Crowley repeated after him. “What about it?”

Aziraphale took advantage of his partner’s brief pause to roll onto his back and pull Crowley into a quick kiss. “Oh, just remembering some good times. I joined a gentlemen’s club while you were having that nap, you know.”

Crowley’s hands spread his thighs, pressing his kisses into the skin there and rubbing them appreciatively. “Did you now?”

“Dear, just a bit higher, if you please!” Crowley, ever obedient, moved a tad closer to his crotch. “You reminded me of the club just now. With the way you worship me so.”

The demon let out a truly adorable whimper and his face went red. “I- I take it you did more than dance and discuss books, then?”

Aziraphale nodded and sighed at the memory. “I missed you so terribly and I had a dozen young men at my disposal. Mmm, they used to lay me out on a settee all day and each have their way with me in turn.”

The noise Crowley made was best described as a squawk. “Angel, you don’t know what you do to me.”

“Oh, yes, I rather do. If you would be so kind as to continue.”

“Little hedonisssst,” Crowley hissed and dug his fingers into the angel’s thighs. “You jussst love to lay back and let sssomeone take care of you.”

Aziraphale moaned decadently. “Perhaps I’m a hedonist, dear, but you love it.” He could see Crowley’s effort tenting his trousers; he wiggled his hips a bit further apart. “Please, indulge me.” 

Crowley made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. “Whatever you want, love.” He bent down to lap at Aziraphale’s soaked folds. 

“Would you like to hear more about it?” Aziraphale asked. “The club, I mean.” Crowley’s eyes squeezed shut and he made a noise that Aziraphale could feel. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair, which the demon was growing out recently. “Alright, my dear.”

Where to begin? His favorite memory, perhaps? Or the beginning? Well, the last one seemed most logical. “I suppose it started in, say, 1873. I knew a young man named Percy then. He was a poet! You know I adore writers. He offered to take me to a ‘discreet club for the oddly inclined gentleman.’ And, well, I’m rather oddly inclined. First thing I see when I walk in the room is this lovely young man wearing only his shirtsleeves while another man fucks into him and I thought ‘this is a place I could enjoy.’”

He tugged sharply on Crowley’s hair when he wandered from his vulva to worship his inner thighs again. Crowley threw back his head and gasped, hips grinding into the bed. “ _Fuck_ , angel.” With that, he dove back into it, in the right spot again. 

“Sometimes they’d put one man in the center and everyone would fuck him or have a wank over him while waiting for a turn,” Aziraphale continued, “I saw that and I said, ‘that has to be me.’ I don’t think I sat down comfortably for the better part of that decade. And the _spankings_!”

At this last bit, Crowley moaned desperately and tightened his grip on Aziraphale’s flesh. 

“Oh yes, they would spank me. Bend me over a coffee table and beat my arse until it was bright red and I was sobbing.” He would kick and scream and pout but they all knew it was for show and hit him anyway. He loved that, getting no choice in the matter. There was something so delicious about it. He enjoyed control as well, especially over Crowley, but it was different. Sweet vs savory. They would both leave him satisfied but with two entirely different flavors on his tongue.

“Sometimes they wouldn’t even wait for it to stop aching; They would fuck me right there. One time, after a brutal spanking, they laid me out on the ground and touched me all over. I had a cock in my arse and one in my mouth, and mouths on my nipples and cock.”

Crowley pulled back with a whine. “Angel...please, I need-“

Aziraphale spread his legs farther and moaned. “Oh yes, dear, fuck me!”

The demon let out another whine and scrambled to pull his trousers down. He grabbed the angel’s calves and pressed an adoring kiss to the inside of his knee as he lined himself up. Aziraphale rocked himself onto the demon’s cock and sighed in delight as Crowley bottomed out. “Crowley, love, you feel so good inside me.”

“M’not gonna last, angel,” Crowley gasped. “Not if you keep that up.”

“You’ll be good for me and not come until I’m satisfied, won’t you?”

He groaned and buried his face in Aziraphale’s shoulder. “Whatever you need.”

Aziraphale’s hands anchored in his hair, yanking with each particularly hard thrust. “Good boy. Such a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

“M’not. Not good.”

“Oh but you _are._ You treat me so _well_ , handle me so _kindly_ . Such a _sweet_ serpent you are.”

Crowley let out a pained cry and his hips stuttered. “Angel, I’m gonna-“

“Oh, not yet, dear. Keep going for me.”

He had to bite down on Aziraphale’s shoulder, but he held himself back. Aziraphale rubbed his clit as Crowley continued and easily reached an orgasm. Crowley didn’t stop. His eyes were screwed shut and he was certain that if he paused or opened his eyes or thought of something other than not coming he would explode. 

Aziraphale came twice more before he was fully sated. “Your turn, dear,” he said as he rubbed Crowley’s neck. “Come inside me, fill me up.”

Crowley allowed his eyes to open, but didn’t remove his face from the crook of Aziraphale’s neck. His pace became even more erratic now, driving deep inside the angel.

“ _Mine,_ ” he growled without thinking. “ _My_ angel _._ No gentleman’s gonna touch you on _my_ watch.”

“Yes, _yes,_ I’m yours!” Aziraphale threw back his head in ecstasy. “Take me, mark me, _Crowley_!”

“ _Angel!_ ” With that, he spilled within his love. 

He whimpered and curled into the angel’s soothing arms. “Good boy, _such_ a good boy for me,” Aziraphale praised.

Crowley whimpered. He’d been good. He’d been so good for his angel. He’d made him so happy.

He let the angel scoop him up and press kisses into his hair, mind still stuck in thoughts of his angel receiving all the pleasure in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born out of my desire to see Crowley just lovin’ on his angel and Aziraphale being the bastard we know and love.
> 
> Kudos and comments are the highlights of my day.


End file.
